


Gonta Learns How To Be A Gentlemen

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Being A Gentlemen, Developing Friendships, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Nobody thought that Gonta would make friends with Togami, but here we are!Another thing made at like 3 am based on the Ultimate Talent Development Plan.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Gonta Learns How To Be A Gentlemen

Few people would've expected Gonta Gokuhara to hang out with someone like Byakuya Togami. Their alliance was quite surprising indeed, but Gonta didn't care. The stares that he got were worth the experience he was getting. They walked down the street together, Byakuya a step ahead.

During the sports festival, Gonta and Byakuya teamed up for a contest. Byakuya had offered to give him a lecture while they walked. However, Gonta had insisted on knowing how to be more of a gentlemen. After a minute, Byakuya had relented, explaining that he'd worked hard to get to a high class. So the two started to talk outside of school events.

It'd started small. The two had met up at a small cafe, which Togami had criticized but Gonta found _enchanting_. Both were well-dressed and well groomed. It was interesting, watching Togami. How every move seemed so calculated. As though any movement or emotion not necessary was cut out. He was very interesting.

When the bill came for their coffee and pastries (which Gonta had enjoyed very much), Togami started to pay for everything. He probably thought that Gonta had brought no money along, which wasn't true! He'd scrounged up enough yen to pay for his own things and Togami's coffee, which surprised the affluent prodigy. That was a good thing, right?

As they both walked out, Togami mumbled, "you didn't _have_ to do that. I have _plenty_ of money." His cheeks were dusted a light pink, though Gonta was unsure if it was from embarrassment or the weather. It _was_ cold, after all.

"Gonta knows!" the Entomologist exclaimed. "But Gonta thought that it would be gentlemen-like of him to pay for you." He smiled warmly at his new friend. Togami wanted to be his friend, right? Surely he would! Why else would he be doing all of this?

Everyone was rushing around the streets and going in and out of stores. It was close to Christmas, and everyone was buying last-minute gifts. One particular person harshly bumped Gonta as they were walking. Then, Byakuya turned to him.

"Well?" he demanded, looking over his glasses.

" _Well what_?" Gonta asked, confused. Togami sighed.

"Are you going to tell him off?" the affluent prodigy explained. "You can't allow people to walk all over you like that! A _gentlemen_ stands up for himself." Gonta blinked. Why hadn't Gonta thought of that?

"I..." Then, he raised his voice. "Excuse me! Please apologize to Gonta _right now_!"

The man who'd bumped him turned around, surprised to see Gonta stand up for himself. "And why should I?" he sneered. Gonta _hadn't_ expected that, and was about to shrink down when...

"You will apologize!" Byakuya yelled, much to Gonta's shock. "By my family's name _I will_ have your head if you don't!" His face stayed it's pale colour, though his face was scrunched up with anger. Gonta could almost see the metaphorical steam coming from his ears.

Now, the man seemed scared. Although Gonta wasn't familiar with Togami's family, he must've been important. "I- fine! I'm sorry!" As he ran off, Togami turned back to Gonta.

"I'm so sorry about that," he said, his cool nature back. "See how you should stand up for yourself? Once you become confident and work hard for your respect, you become a gentlemen."

Well...that was interesting. Although Gonta wasn't going to be mean to people, Byakuya was right. That was a little unexpected.

"Thank you," Gonta replied. "Gonta is grateful to be your friend."

"I'm..." Togami started, but then he smiled a little. Just a small smile. "Yes, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> They just...yeah. They're probably both horribly ooc and I apologize for that. I'm unable to write anything that ISN'T a shitpost or crackfic.  
> Update/edit of sorts: I'm DEFINITELY making more of this.


End file.
